


Night Time

by Jassanja



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2000 or 2001</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2000 or 2001

His soft kiss made him dream, in Adams arms he felt safe.  
Even now, in this hot and sleepless night Matt wished to be as close to him as possible.  
Adam's hands on his chest, playing with his nipples, making him gasp in pleasure.  
The blonde took this as an invitation, kissing his beloved all over.  
Earlobe, neck, chest, fingertips, the way down from navel to his erection, the inner thigh down to Matt's feet, and back up.  
Preparing him for this unison they both wanted now.  
Adam entered Matt, made love to him, and finally they found sleep afterwards


End file.
